Hector Bridgeport
Jessica 'Hector' Bridgeport is the daughter of 'the fellow...called Hercules' in Mark Twain's A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court. ''Frustrated by both the limited role she serves in-story as well as the self-inflicted assumption that a woman cannot serve such a brutish purpose, her rather problematic worldview (due to internalizing the sexism around her) can put her at odds with most people. Regardless, she's ready to kick the everloving Hell out of The Yankee when the day comes. Character Personality Hector is tomboyish to the point of being antagonistic to those who subscribe to more traditionally feminine aesthetics, roles, and personalities, which can be difficult to be around. She is more well-meaning than she lets on, but any negative emotions, doubts, or frustrations are almost certainly funneled into physical outbursts. Her self-doubt has manifested as unchecked agression, but she honestly just wants to help. She legitimately wants to make things better, to improve and to protect those around her. She also just really likes hitting stuff. Appearance With short, curly silver-blonde hair, freckles, and a short stature, what she lacks in sheer 'Darth Vader-esque' force of presence, she makes up for in explosive personality and controlling a given situation. She's muscled and athletic, moreso than would be considered 'feminine' (Bah), and is usually scraped up, bandaged, or bruised from all her fight training. Fairy tale – Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court How the Story Goes When an American engineer is thrown back in time, he reshapes Camelot in his own image... for better or for worse. How does Hector come into it? Hector is the daughter of the Hercules Bridgeport, the man that actually hit Hank Morgan so hard he ''supposedly went back in time. There's no real complications there. She's simply the next up to bat. Relationships Family Her father taught her to fight and she loves him dearly, but it's clear that part of her 'solve thing by punching them or else you're somehow inferior' complex may stem from her father's rough lifestyle. She claims that he is the kindest, most gentle man she knows, which some can confirm, but it's obvious that Hector focused on the wrong pasttime of her father's. Friends She enjoys Ablative Charming immensely, and spars with her at any convenience. Ever game to fight under the flimsiest of pretenses, sometimes she'll start a spontaneous brawl with Ablative, vicious and no-holds-barred, only to have them laugh and shake hands and congratulate each other no different than playing a video game together. Her roommate, Marites Sweetpea, is incapable of bruising and most physical blows don't even register, which endlessly frustrates and fascinates Hector. She has recently taken to setting her alarm earlier than her roommate's in order to see if she can deliver a punch that is hard enough to wake Marites from slumber. It hasn't worked and she's only just now using Skullspringer to see if she can up the ante. Despite this weird ritual, they're quite good friends. Nicole Knightley is a weird one in that it's a primarily one-sided relationship. Hector adores her and can appreciate her short stature and endlessly scrappy personality, but Nicole, by contrast, doesn't really like Hector all that much. Call it a disparity of taste. Hector believes in winning by any means necessary, and isn't big on technique so much as raw savagery, while Nicole is much more refined. You could count the amount of times they've sparred on one hand, as Nicole more or less swore off fighting her after one match-up got heated and Hector 'utilized an inherently Connecticut' technique. Hector does not know this. Hector doesn't think she's done anything wrong and would probably be shocked to hear Nicole actually isn't that big of a fan. Romance Hector has mixed feelings on the Yankee, and it bothers her. He's simultaneously attractive and vulnerable and the single most disagreeable individual she's ever come into contact with. She wants to hit him. And maybe kiss him. Or kill him. The order and emphasis isn't exactly clear. Barring that, her predilection for what is largely a masculine 'hoo-rah', hard-drinking, dude-broism existence can sometimes alienate potential partners. She's openly bisexual. Enemies Boys, girls, dogs, elders... there's nobody Hector won't fight. She'll kick anyone's ass. She'll kick your ass. She'll kick your cat's ass. She'll kick her own ass. She'll punch a frog, she doesn't even care. Outfits Trivia *Her name, Hector, was selected personally, and was taken directly from The Iliad. *She has a notable Connecticut accent. Quotes *stuff they say Gallery add photos! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court